The Truth About Love, Why is it So Complicated
by IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon
Summary: *HIATUS* Lets say this episode didn't happen until season 4. Chloe finds out about Clark's secret. He falls for Chloe but she doesn't know it. And Clark doesn't think that Chloe is in love with him. How will there love fare out. Chlark.
1. Mystery Solved

**Title: **The Truth about love: Why is it so complicated?**  
Author:** IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon  
**Rating:** PG-13 (just to be safe)  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Chloe/Clark  
**Disclaimer:** I do own Smallville. I got it on e-bay. $19.95 baby! And they threw in Tom Welling no extra charge. What ever shall I do with him? (I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell.)

Remake of "Truth". Lets say this episode didn't happen until season 4. Chlark.

AN: The point of view (POV) switches a lot. And Alicia never showed Clark's powers to her so she doesn't know. Okay sceen starts after Chloe has fun with her new powers at school. (Remember that part when that guy admitted he was gay that was too funny!)

* * *

Ch. 1 Mystery Solved Chloe's POV

* * *

"I think It is finally about time I uncover the mystery that is Clark Kent."

"What are you hiding from me Clark," I asked.

"I'm from another planet," the gorgeous farm-boy answered.

Oh my god! 

He just stared at me in shock.

"Uh…I…Clark…I…" was all I could stuttered out.

"I can't believe you asked me that," Clark said angrily, "I thought you were my friend!" he said as he stormed off.

"Great Sullivan. You just had to be nosy. You just had to know the truth. BUT HE'S AN ALIEN! I'm not freaked out. Just in shock. I better go after him. We need to talk."

"Clark wait!" I yell after him.

* * *

Clark's POV

* * *

"_I can't believe she asked me that. How could she? Now she must think I'm a freak. What if she puts me on The Wall of Weird? What if she writes a story on me? I can see the headlines now: Exposé on Clark Kent: Farm Boy From Another World. But would Chlo really do that to me? No. I know she wouldn't. She is my best friend. Maybe it was wrong for me to keep it from her all this time. I'm so confused. I bet she is really pissed at me for keeping this from her. But I'm still kind of mad my self. Oh god her she is now._

"Clark?" Chloe asked.

"What do you want?" I asked a little more harshly that he meant to.

"I'm…I'm sorry Clark. I shouldn't have pried. I…just felt like you were keeping something from me and I just wanted to know what. But now I understand why you kept…_that_ from me. I'm sorry Clark. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." A tear fell down he cheek.

Wait! She's not mad? 

I just stared at her in shock. I thought she came in here to yell at me for keeping this from her, and tell me that I was a freak, but she was but she was begging for my forgiveness. She began to cry some more. I walked over to her and held her and wiped a way a tear from her chin.

"Shhh, don't cry anymore Chlo. I'll forgive you, if you forgive me," I told her.

She looked at me a little confused.

"Forgive you for what?" She asked.

"Forgive me for not telling you sooner," I answered, "For having to have you find out this way. It's not that I didn't trust you; it's just…it's just that I was scared."

"Scared?"

* * *

Chloe's POV

* * *

"I was scared you'd think I was a freak."

Please Clark, all the weirdness that goes on in Smallville. Plus look at you. What girl in her right mind would think of you as a freak?

"Clark, I'd never think that of you. Your still Clark, no matter what. Just because you may not be uh… from around here, doesn't make a difference. Your still Clark, my best friend, the boy who…

_Oops! Almost told him I loved him. I hope he didn't catch that._

"'The boy who' what Chloe?

Of course he caught it! 

"The boy who… protected me from bullies in 7th grade," I think up quickly. We both laugh.

Any normal girl would be freaked out if they found out that there best friend was a real live ET. But I'm not. Actually it's kind of cool.

"Uh, Clark, maybe I've been watching to many science fiction movies, but do you, you know, have any special powers?

"Well you know I actually do. I'll show you," he said. "Let me carry you."

I got into his arms.

_I could get used to this. WHAT THE!_

In a flash we were out of The Torch office and in Clark's loft.

"Wow! How'd you do that?"

"I have super speed," he said proudly.

"What else can you do?"

"Well I have super strength, heat vision, super hearing," he said.

"Impressive."

"and uh…I have exrammayvismmm," he said non-coherently.

"What, I didn't quit catch that one."

"I said I have ex-ray vision." He said a little embraced.

I giggled.

* * *

Clark's POV

* * *

I explained to Chloe about my home planet, and about how I came down with the meteors and what the meteor rocks were called. Also what the red and green ones did to me. She understood. She wasn't the least bit freaked out. She didn't even look at me funny. She told me it wasn't my fault what happened.

"Clark, how could it possibly be your fault for what happened to Lana's parents? You were just a baby. You had no control over the rocks. Don't blame yourself."

"Thanks Chlo. That means a lot to me."

"Any time Clark. So, does anyone else know?"

"Pete does, he found my space ship and I had to tell him. I told him a about a year ago."

"What about…uh…what about Lana?" Chloe asked as if she was almost afraid to know the answer.

"No I never told her. And I don't think I will. I don't think she'd be able to handle it.

* * *

Chloe's POV

* * *

_YES! He didn't tell Lana! YES!_

"Yeah, the poor girl can't take much shock.

"Yeah. I'm really glad you know Chloe. You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you.

Clark and I had been just talking about stuff for hours. School, The Torch, life. I looked at my watch. It said 11:08 PM.

"Its getting pretty late Clark. I'd better get going."

"Yeah you right. Oh, Chloe there's this movie playing tomorrow that I wanna see. I was gonna ask Lana to see it but I don't think she's enjoy it as much. It's a mystery-romance type movie. You wanna go?

"My favorite two Genres. I'd love to go."

"Okay I'll pick you up at 7."

Okay, see you then.

I got into my car and drove away.

_I can't believe this. Clark trusting me with all this. I'm so glad he trusts me. And over Lana! Plus he's taking me to a movie that he was going to take Lana to. But I shouldn't get my hopes up. It's just because were friends. Nothing more.

* * *

_

Ok, this is just chapter one. If your mad at me for changing the fic, I'm sorry, but Ihave 2 more chapters. Just click the next button.


	2. Realization

**Ch. 2 Realization **Clark's POV

* * *

Chloe left a least a half our ago, I just kept thinking about what happened tonight. I was very confused.

_I'm glad Chloe knows and I know I can trust her. And I know that not what's bothering me. I always said to myself that I was going to tell Lana one day. But I told Chloe I wasn't. What made me say that? I guess in the back of my mind I knew I couldn't really trust her. But why did I invite Chloe to the movies in Lana's place? Lana just told me she wanted to see that move. I'm in love with Lana._

I walked over to my telescope and looked over at Lana. I stared at her and tried to remember the things I loved about her but I kept thinking about Chloe.

_Her smile, I love her smile. But Chloe's smile brightens the whole room. Wait! No! Lana. Umm her laugh. She has the sweetest laugh. But when Chloe laughs I can't help but laugh too and Chloe is the smartest kindest girl I've ever meet and she has a great since of humor but wait! Where did that come from? Lana, uh Lana is uh…pretty! Pretty Lana is very pretty._

I looked over at Lana she was still up. She's very pretty. But for some reason she didn't look as perfect as I once thought.

_Maybe if her hair was shorter. Or if she had blue-green eyes, or if she was blonde and didn't wear so much pink and…_ Before I knew I had a picture of Chloe in my mind. And somehow my telescope was no longer facing the Lang house but the Sullivan's.

_What in the world am I thinking? Chloe is my best friend._

I was about to leave my telescope when I noticed that Chloe's window was open. She was in the middle of changing her clothes. I knew I should have looked away but I was frozen. When she was done she climbed into bed and turned off the light.

_I can't believe I just did that. Why did I do that? Why am I thinking of Chloe like this. I shouldn't! But, what about Lana? I don't get that same feeling I get when I talk to her, or see her. But when I'm with Chloe I'm just in a good mood the rest of the day. Maybe…maybe I've fallen in love with Chloe. The more I think about it the better it sounds. But she isn't in love with me anymore. I guess I've waited to late to see my true feelings. Nice going Kent. But back to Lana the more I think about it the less sense it makes for me to have been in love with her. For one thing I don't really trust her with everything. She and I could never have made it. She practically told me herself_.

**

* * *

****Flashback

* * *

**

"**Lana, what if Cyrus really could've proven he was an alien?" I asked.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Lana **(A/N: AKA evil pink princess.) _What do I mean? I think that's a pretty straightforward question._

"**I mean, how would you feel about him if he actually was from another planet?" I explained.**

"**Well, um... I guess I'd try and keep an open mind." Lana Lied**

"**You'd never feel completely comfortable with him, would you?" I asked already knowing the answer.**

"**I have to admit, I'd be a little freaked out," Lana admits.**

_**Clark nods and looks away**_

"**Does that make me a bad person," asks Lana.**

"**No. Just honest," I lied.**

**

* * *

Present

* * *

**

_What was I thinking still trying to get with her? When she asked that I even thought "Heck yeah, it makes you a bad person." But I asked that same question to Chloe, and what did she say? She said, "This isn't about Pulitzers, Clark. I mean, can you imagine being from another planet? The experiences you could share…Compared to most people, I think aliens would be a step up." That made me hopeful. But no, I had to go after Lana. I knew deep down how Chloe felt for me even before that Kryptonite-Kool-Aid. But I just ignored her. And now that I realize that Chloe would be perfect for me she isn't in love with me anymore._

"Yep Kent, you really screwed yourself." I said to myself, "But at least now she knows me, the real me.And at leat I get to see Chlo tomarrow."


	3. Dinner, a Movie, and Unrequited Love

**Ch. 3 Dinner, a Movie and Unrequited love **My POV (Narrator)

* * *

Clark rung the door bell and waited for Chloe. When she opened the door all Clark could think was "_WOW!" _She was wearing a black V necked tank top that showed off "a little somethin'-somthin'", a dark denim shrug with matching low-rise hip-huger jeans and some cute black hilled shoes.

"Hey Chloe you look great, "Clark complimented her.

"You too," said to reporter with a smile looking him up and down. He didn't have on his usual plaid shit. Tonight he had an American Eagle Rugby shirt -in red of course- that showed off all his muscles, and a pair of jeans. Chloe was just in heaven.

"Shall we?" Clark asked

"Lets."_  
_

Clark opened the door for Clark and helped her into the truck "Always the gentleman," Chloe thought.

They were on their way the theater when Clark said, "I told my parents you knew last night.

"Really? How'd they take it?

"Well, dad wasn't too pleased, but he's okay and my mom was glad I have someone else to talk to now that Pete is gone, and Alicia. They just wanted to know if I'm sure that I trust you."

"What'd you say?

"That I trust you with my life."

"Thanks Clark." Chloe smiled at him.

"Do you wanna get something to eat after the movie?" Clark asked

"Sure"

After the movie Chloe and Clark stopped to get a bite to eat at this cute little 50's style diner. Clark ordered a Hamburger, some fries and a root beer. Chloe ordered the same. Clark went to the rest room while they were waiting for their food. While Clark was gone Chloe was thinking about how during the movie Clark put his are around her shoulders. Did he do it on purpose?Maybe he does feel the same way for me as I do for him.

She was kind of in her own world when Clark came back. She didn't even notice he had sat down. From Clark's point of view it looked as if she was looking at the guy that was at the counter. Clark was kind of hurt. He was hoping that she really was still in love with him, but it looked like she wasn't.

"I can't believe she is just checking this guy out. I guess I really am too late. What does this guy have that I don't."

The other guy was good looking. But not as nearly as good looking as Clark. Chloe didn't even notice this guy she was to busy thinking about how strong Clark's arm was around her. The waitress came with the food.

"Ahem." Clark said to get Chloe's attention. Chloe snapped back into the real world.

"Huh? Oh, I guess I zoned out.

"Yeah," Clark said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, hearing the sadness in Clark's voice.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," Clark lied.

"Okay, Chloe said skeptically knowing he was lying.

"Clark you've barley said a word to me since we were at the diner," Chloe said.

"It's nothing really," Clark said trying to sound reassuring but failing miserably.

"Clark you're my best friend and I know when something is wrong," Chloe said in her I'm-not-buying-it voice, "You can tell me anything. Remember?"

I would tell you Chloe but I don't want to mess up a good thing. You don't feel the same anyway so it doesn't matter.

"Clark, do… do you regret telling me about your secret?" Chloe said hoping that wasn't it.

"No Chloe! Never. It's not that."

"Oh good," Chloe said relived.

They were at Chloe's house. They got out the car and Clark walked her to the door.

"Clark, tell me what's wrong, please."

I could just tell her to get her off my back. I just won't tell her it's about her.

"Chloe, do you know what unrequited love is?

"Yeah," she answered.

"Well lets just say that is really sucks."

"Oh," Chloe said sadly, understanding.

"I have to go. I had a really good time."

"Me too. Bye Clark," Chloe said as she went inside.

_Unrequited love! Unrequited love! Is that what was wrong with Clark tonight? He was depressed because of Lana. Who else could he be in love with unrequitedly? GOD why won't get over her? I thought after finding out she was with coach Teague he had moved on. There are other people out there. LIKE ME! Hello. But I love Clark and if she makes him happy that's who I should want him to have. Right? I mean I don't want to be selfish. Right? The trouble is that she doesn't make him happy. I wish he'd just give me a chance. Maybe I should tell him that I'm still in love with him. But that might ruin our friendship for good. Clack is still in Lana-lala-land and I am just going to have to deal and be the friend he needs right now. Besides, won't seeing Clark happy make me happy? Though the thing that makes him happy, is the thing that make me depressed, but is also the thing that was making him depressed tonight so… that… then…_

"Urrrrrggggg!" Chloe groaned. _I'm giving myself a headache._ "Why does love have to be so complicated? I need coffee," said the confused, frustrated, and caffeine deprived reporter. "I just have to keep reminding myself that he's is my friend and he trusts that me."

_Forget about your unrequited love right now and remember he trusts you. He trusts me with this huge secret. What if I slip up? What if I make a mistake and people find out about him? Would they ship him off the Area 51? What if people started treating him like a freak? Wouldhe ever forgive me? I wouldn't be able to forgive my self. No! I won't slipp up beacuse I love him._

* * *

Next day. Clark's POV

* * *

_I wonder if Chloe caught on yesterday. What if she realized I was talking about her? I hope she didn't. I wanna be at least friends with her. I couldn't stand if we weren't even friends._

Chloe's car pulled up to the barn.

_I wonder what she wants. I hope it isn't to talk about last night._

"Hey Clark," Chloe greeted him.

"Uh hey Chloe," Clark said.

"Cark I wanna talk about last night," Chloe said.

_Great! What am I supposed to tell her?_

"Uh what do you wanna talk about?"

"Claaaaark!" Chloe whined, "don't play dumb with me. Yesterday you said that unrequited love sucks. Is it because of …

_"Oh I feel so dizzy"-(oops this is Clark's POV. Oh well Chloe can have _one_ thought.)_

Chloe fell to the ground.

Clark super sped over to Chloe.

"Chloe, what happened? Chlark said helping Chloe up.

"I…I don't know. I just got dizzy all of a sudden.

Clark helped Chloe over to the couch where she passed out.

* * *

Does anyone remember the events that led to Clark finding the cure? I know it had something to do with some scientist guy who was living in a garage, that everyone thought was crazy or something. Can anyone refresh my memory? I'll most likely change it up a bit; I just want to know how the episode went again. 


End file.
